Confused Hearts
by Shade Mimir
Summary: It's a Zel and Lina fic. My first drama! I really don't think it desurves this rating, more of a pg-13 but better safe than sorry. Please R&R!


Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a drama so I really hope you like it. Please review and be truthful. I'm more of a comedy writer so this is a really big step for me. Well hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayer if ya couldn't guess. I wish I did though.

Confused Hearts

By Shade

Lina stood her ground even as her knees began to give way at the sight before her. Tears streamed down her face, burning an open wound on her jaw and neck. "I don't understand. Why did you…" she fought to surpres a sob. "Why am I crying?"

Se felt a hand on her shoulder and strained her eyes to see the face. "Why am I…" her lips parted slightly in understanding and she rested a shaking hand on his cheek. "I…" 

There was a white flash of light and suddenly she was kneeling. " No," she choked, as more tears than ever flooded her face "No, please no," she was holding something. " No it can't be, please no," she clutched whatever it was to her chest" No, no, NO!"

Lina shot up to a sitting position. "A dream Lina," she sighed wiping sweat from her forehead. She looked around the dark room for signs of life, her heart going painfully fast. Still breathing quickly she lay back on her side and snuggled closer to Gourry. He hadn't awoken when she'd screamed and that she was relieved about. She still wasn't used to sleeping in the same bed as someone else even though she had for a while and was more than happy by his company at the moment. _It's not as if we're actually doing anything, just sleeping in the same bed. _She reminded herself moving yet closer.

She twirled her finger around a stand of his golden hair and thought about telling him the dream. She quickly thought against it. She knew he would be concerned but he would understand it no better than she could, after all Gourry wasn't the brightest person in the world. There was no need in getting others involved in a silly dream.

There was a light knock on the door. "Lina?" she recognized the voice as Zelgadiss'. "It was nothing Zel, just a dream," Lina cradled her head I her hands "A bad dream," she added more for herself than anything else. "Oh, sorry," he sounded embarrassed. She heard footsteps indicating that he was leaving. "No, wait!" she hissed sliding off the bed. The footsteps ceased and Lina crept quietly across the room careful not to wake Gourry. 

She knew she would not get anymore sleep tonight. Slowly she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall. Zel was standing in the middle of the corridor his eyes casually fixed on the door. He seemed very sleepy at the moment for it took him almost a full ten seconds to realize Lina was standing at the place he had been staring. Zelgadis blushed as Lina became apparent.

She was wearing a short blue shirt, _probably Gourry's_ Zel thought, that kept flashing her underwear when she even slightly moved. Lina shook her head, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. Lina took in the fact that he was, as always wearing his day clothes. "I like your PJs to Zel," she giggled, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him. Zelgadis was about to return to his room when a voice echoed down the hall. "Come on Zel! If I'd wanted to have some time by myself I wouldn't have told you to wait up!" 

Zelgadis entered the room not to long after Lina had, to his great relief after she had just sat, and went to sit beside her at one of the inn tables. "Why'd you want me to come with you?" he asked with a yawn. Lina was still a little shaken by the dream. "I dunno, just felt like talking to someone," Zel raised an eyebrow. "You look really sleepy Zel," Lina said quickly, trying to change the subject. I'd get you some coffee but the kitchen in this place actually locks their doors at night," Zel couldn't blame tem if they'd heard Lina was coming. 

"Oh I get it Zel," Lina said smiling slyly. "You haven't been sleeping because you're nervous," They had came there all because there was a chance they might find his cure."You're nervous about that temple, thingy," "Tomb," Zel corrected. "Thingy, tomb, what's the difference? Why are you nervous anyway?" she asked suddenly. "Well I've looked and searched and had my hopes up so many times in the past," Zel turned his head away from Lina to gaze out the window, trying desperately not to look as sad and depressed as he felt "I just thought It'd be better not to go. Not to have to go through that again," 

"Zel!" Lina snapped angrily turning him so that he faced her "What the hell are you saying? You're just going to give up?" Zel wouldn't meet her fiery stare. Lina's look of anger softened a little. Seeing him like this was making her feel like he looked. "I'm sorry," Lina said almost sweetly, her vise like grip on his shoulders loosening. Zelgadis stiffened as if Lina had squeezed his shoulders tighter rather than almost letting go. Lina Inverse saying I'm sorry?

Zel looked at her at last.

There was no joking or pretending in her eyes, only sincerity. "Besides," she went on, giving Zel one of her rare kind smiles "we'll all be there with you and I'll personally Dragon Slave Xellos if he misled you," she said , her kind smile widining. Zel smiled back at her. "There, that's more like it," she laughed resting her hands under her chin now. She gave a yawn. "Great. Thanks a lot Zel. Now I'm tired," she said sarcastically, her eyelids getting heavy. "Do you want to go back to bed?" he asked stating to stand. "No!" she said almost screaming it she didn't want t be left alone. She couldn't be left alone. "Just talk. Stay with me some more,"

Zelgadis sat once more, looking nevously at her. "Are you okay?" he asked already knowing the answer. "I'm fine. I just don't want to be alone," She was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Just don't let me be alone," she said, now crying. She couldn't go through that dream again. She couldn't face that feeling again. She… fell forward slightly her eyes closed in deep sleep. Zel caught her as she fell further. Lina's head lolled forward reating aginst Zel's chest. "Not alone," she muttered in her sleep.

Lifting Lina completely off the ground, he cradled her in his arms. He stared at her with a worried expression, noticing the same saddened expression she had had before falling asleep. Shifting her in his arms, he brushed a whisp of red hair from her face. "Lina" he sighed to himself, holding her tighter and beginning to climb the stairs. He went through the hall as silently as possible. Once more he shifted her in his arms and opened the bedroom door. Crossing the room silently he came to a stop at the edge of the bed where Gourry already lay.

Somewhat reluctantly he pulled back the sheets of the bed and layed Lina beside a still sleeping Gourry. Gently he pulled the sheets to her chin and began to straiten. It was only then that he noticed that Lina was clutching his shoulders from when he had held her so close on their way up the stairs. Zel sank to his knees so that he was perfectly level with her. Lina's hands loosened their grip, resting there gently so that they brushed his neck.

Slowly and shakily he rested his hand on hers. He could feel the soft skin of her hand under his hard one. Lina moaned softly in her sleep and rolled closer to him, her head now on her shoulder, her cheek aginst his. For once Zel didn't blush. Instead he just kneeled there staring blankly at the wall, the feel of her skin aginst his face almost unberable. Still staring a tear rolled down his face. Holding back more tears he ripped Lina from himself and pushed her back onto the bed. Quickly, not caring about the noise he made. He ran from the room, down the hall and stairs and back to the room where he and Lina had been earlier.

Going to the front door he stood by the window , but wasn't looking out of it. He was looking at his reflection. He stood there gazing at it for quiet some time, his face expressionless. With a roar of rage he struck the window with his fist. The window shattered into tiny shards. Zel 's expression of anger changed to one of sadness. Taking one quick look back he opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a fameliar voice from behind Zel. Zel looked behind him to see a grinning Xellos. Zelgadis faced Xellos trying to look as angery as possible. Xelloss' grin faded. "Go away," Zel said, trying his best to sound calm. "Where are you going?" Xellos repeated though this time he sounded as if he wanted to know for Zel's safety. "Nowhere," Zel snapped. Xellos didn't seem satisfied. "Zel" Xellos gave him a stern look. "Where are you going?" "Didn't I just tell you to leave?" Zel said, his voice breaking. "You're going to that tomb alone aren't you?" Xellos took a step toward him. "I'll go then!" Zel tried to go once more but Xellos grabbed his arm, sending him backwards.

"Zel that tomb-ah- Surly you've done research," Xellos forcing Zel to face him. "Yes," Zel admited "I have," Xellos looked straight into Zel's eyes. "You don't care if you die," said Xellos in an unaturally high voice. "To live like this is worse than death," Xellos pushed Zelgadis aginst the wall disgusted. "What? No sarcasum? No calling me a coward?" Xellos smiled again. "No," Zel studied his face closely " That's not the only reason you're going," Zel had had enough. He began to walk toward the door. "Zel, you could be killed!" Zel kept walking "So I'll die,"

"Zel!" "What?" There was the sound of air swishing and reached out just in time to catch his sword. "Just thought you might need it,"

Both Lina and Gourry woke in unison. "Get off Gourry! I'm gonna get that food!" Lina roared grabbing Gourry by the ankle and pulling him back. "Lina!" he managed to yipe before Lina climed over Gourry. Giving no notice when she stepped on his head. She raced down the hall ,the stairs, then the room where she would be able to eat.

Lina literaly dived into her seat, instantly followed by everyone else. "Ten of everything on the menu!" she told an apalled waitress. Lina gave no notice and instead looked around the table. The young sorceres gave a small mutter of disapointment as she noticed Xellos. Xellos seemed to be in deep thought. "Great now-huh-what happened the window?" she asked a slight smirk on her face from the groans of the woman trying to find all the broken pieces. "Zel broke it," Xellos said in a bland tone. Lina gave Xellos a confused look. "Where is Zel?" Xellos focused on the table. "He left," Lina jumped out of her at his words. "What did you do to him. Xellos if you…" Xellos stood as well and struck Lina across the face. "Lina shutup! I didn't say anything to him!" Lina had never seen Xellos so furrious. "It's you're fault! You're the reason he's gone! You're the reason he might be dead now!" Lina's jaw dropped and she fell back into the chair. "How did I…" Xellos took her wrist and put Lina's hand to her face. "Last night,"Lina's eyes widened as he went on "You both talked, you fell asleep, he carried you to your room, you touched his face, with that you touched his soul Lina,"

"It's my fault…" Lina repeated, her voice shaking. "Where did he go Xellos?!" Xellos sat in his chair once more. "He went to the tomb," he said softly. Lina jumped from her chair and started toward the door only to be restrained by Xellos. "Lina I think you need to show you something," A thick leather bound book appeared in his hand and handed it to Lina. Swallowing herd she opened it and began to read, In the town of Sajie lies the tomb of Lelie in this…

_Lelie watched I horror as her mother was_

strucken hard the face. "I never said anything 

in the village!" Lelie's father struck the woman

hard in the face again. "Don't lie to me woman!"

"I'm not!" he slamed her against the wall. "I said 

don't lie damnit!" He slammed her against the wall

two more times but she didn't object again. She

didn't stand. "Mommy!" the child cried. Her

father turned on her. "Come here now!" He 

bellowed. The girl let out a strangled cry and

began to run. She ran as fast as she could, hear 

her fathers shouts behind her, she could hear the

mummers of the village, she could hear her heart.

Even though she could feel it beating in

chest even though she knew it had frozen.

All her sadness was back in that hell she

called home. All she had left now was anger.

She came to a stop, clutching a stitch in her

side. "You'll pay!" she screamed into the

night air. "You;ll pay for what you

did to her!" she clenched a fist. "For

you did to me!" Lelie tilted her head 

to the sky drinking in its dim light. "I pray

to all who hear my plea. Give me power! The 

knowledge of the Claire Bible, the power

the strength of the Dark Lord! In return

In return I give you my body! I give you my

soal! I give you my humainity! Take what you

will and give me your power!" a light formed 

in the sky. It's white light swirled with an

undescibable darkness. The light was pulled

together by an invisable force. It formed a spear

and with an incredable amount of stength

launched itself through Lelie's chest. Lelie 

screamed in pain, her tiny body doubling over.

Lelie straightened. The power felt wonderful. 

"We need to talk daddy," she said emotionlessly.

Her father apeard out of nowhere. Standing there

a look of awe and terror on his face.

She glared at him through icy black eyes. Her

father was speachless. He stood there, staring 

at her , his tall frame trembling. Lelie

gave him an evil grin. "Now you know how it

feels. How it feels to be owned, to e branded

as property? How it feels to stand in the shadow

of pure evil and to cower? I've waited a

long time daddy, so pay attention! All Lelie had

to do was meet him with her glittering black,

threatning eyes. Screams filled the air and 

slowly her father died…

"Powers of evil subside, be hidden within,

this magical tomb where eternity you will spend.

There is no exit though an entrance

exists, a life of pitch you will spend, to the

tormints of life you must tend," The chanting

had finished before Lelie was imprisoned…

anyone who has entered the tomb has never been heard from again, "ZEL!" Lina screamed taking off through the door. Xellos looked through the door frame after her. "Gourry,Amielia, Shypial come with me,"

"Zel, please don't be dead," she pleaded as she ran towards Lelies' tomb. "I'll never forgive myself if you are," Her red hair whipped around her, she didn't seem to notice or even mind the fact that her side was aching, or that it was getting hard to breath. All she was thinking about was Zel. She had to find Zel. She had to find him before it was to late, if it wasn't already.

Lina was forced to stop as she approached the tomb. Xellos, Gourry, Amelia, and Shypial stood at the entrance. "Lina you can't, you just can't go," Gourry begged her, blocking her path. "Get out of my way Gourry!" she screamed pushing frantically aginst him. "Lina-chan, he's right you can't go!" Amelia commanded, doing her best to help Gourry restrain a struggling Lina. Xellos and Shypial watched sadly.

"You're right," she admitted, her head bowed. "There would'nt be anything I could do even If he is still alive," Amelia stepped back and Gourry released her. "But I can as sure as hell try!" she shouted slaming Gourry to the ground. "Gourry Dear!" Shyphial screamed running forward. "Lina!" Xellos tried to catch her but it was to late. She ran into the door slaming shut,and locked by an invisable hand.

Without a second thought Lina began to desend the stone staircase at the entrance. Linas' heart was racing. Was Zel alive? Lina forced herself to go faster. She sped down the steps her mind racing. At last she reached an arch at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as Lina entered the large room she saw Zel. He was sitting in the fartherest corner his head resting on an arm draped over his knee. Was he alive? "ZELGADIS!" she screamed running towards him. "Lina?" Zelgadis lifted his head and stood. He's okay! Lina thought happily running even faster. He didn't look happy to see her. In fact he looked quiet the opposite. "Zel!"

Lina sighed in relief throwing her arms around him. Zel wrapped one arm around her, the other dangeling uselessly at his side.

"Oh, Zel you scared me," she said happily, her head pressed to his chest. "Never do that again, never!" she added hastily, holding Zel at a distance so that she could see him. It was then that she noticed something different about him. "Zel! You're human," she laughed hugging him once more. When Lina drew back there was something crimson on her hand. "Zel you're bleeding. What happened to your arm?" she asked relizing the motionless arm at his side. "Zel?" she looked closer into his face. "Why did you come after me?" He asked meeting her gaze. " Zel you're my friend! I couldn't just let you die," 

A strange sound that echoed through the room. This didn't seem to bother Lina. "I can't believe your actually human Zel!" she said forgetting about his injured arm for the moment. "How'd you do it huh?" "Had to be in love," Zel answered not daring to face her now. " I bet it was Amelia," Lina said covinced, "No," he said in a low voice. "Then who?" "It was you," Lina took a step backwards. "Zel, I love Gourry," "I know," he said still talking in a whisper type voice. "But how can you be in love with me when I'm not in love with you," "I don't know," Lina stepped around him, forcing him to face her. "Zel I don't love you!" "I…" but he was cut off as Lina slapped him. 

The sound echoed off the walls and Zel bowed his head. ""I'll never love you!" "I never said …" Zel cut himself off. Stop it, Lina thought to herself, just stop it Lina. Can't you see you've said enough. "Come on," she said blandly. "There are no exits here remember?" "I'll find one," she snapped. "Says who?" it was a new voice. Lina faced Zel onec more to see a young girl, not much taller than his waist standing beside him. 

"Lelie," Lina murmered. "Even if you did find a way out do you honestly think I'd let you go?" Lina took that remark as a insult. "Yes!" she told her biterly "I do, "Lina NO!" Zel shouted as Lina jumped forward. She stopped in mid air, her body staightening. Lina gritted her teeth in agony as the skin from her chin and down her neck began to split open.

"Stop it!" Zel ordered ready to strike her even though he knew she could easily overpower him. " I'll , I'll do anying you want," Lelie found this amusing. "Like what? Give up being human," she laughed "Yes," he said truthfully. Lelie studied him a look of confusion in her face. " though the action she felt was extremly idiotic, she couldn't help but find a sense of nobility in it. "If you wish," "No!" Lina shouted unable to do anything in her current situation. Without hesitation Zelgadis nodded his head , ignoring the objections from Lina.

Lina landed on the ground and quickly staightened. Lina stood her ground even as her knees began to began to give way at the sight before her. Tears stremed down her face,burning an open wound on her jaw and neck. "Why did you.I don't understand…" she fought to surpres a sob. "Why am I crying?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and strained to see who it was. But she knew who it was this time. This time? She'd seen this before. The dream. But why was she crying? Her lips parted slightly in understanding and she rested a shaking hand on his shoulder. "I…,"

"There is no such thing as love!" Lelie hissed. "Zel…I…," "NO!" Lelie roared a white light shooting from her body. The dream! She tried to reach Zel but it was to late. He had already pushed her into the corner and was now shielding her with his own body. "Zel no!" she screamed the full impact of the blast blinded her.

The light cleared and Lina saw Zel fall forward. "Zel NO!" she caught him before he hit the ground. She lowered him slowly so that his top half lay in her lap. "Zel?" she asked trying her best to get the blood from his face. "Lina?" Zels' voice was a soft rasp that hurt Lina by just listening to it. "Zel you can't die, you can't leave me," "I'm tired," he said his eyes closing. "No, Zel, you can't, you can't," "I'm so tired," "Zel! Zel! Zel you can't go! You can't! I love you," Zels eyes opened at these words and his body changed to that of a human. Zel raised a hand weakly to Linas' cheek. Lina held it there, gazing lovinly at him though she was crying. "I love you," he said so softly Lina could hardly hear him. Then his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side, his hand went limp in Linas'.

__

There as complete silence for several seconds. "Zel?" she gathered him further into her arms. "No," she choked, more tears than ever flooding her face."Please no," she held Zels body harder "No please no," she hugged him to her chest. "No, no,NO!" "Oh come now," Lelie joked. "I must say I've never killed someone who died so honerably, and moving at that, but nevertheless he is dead,"

"You're as bad as you're father," said standing Zels' life less body in her arms. Lelies eyes widened. "How dare you say that!" Lina returned the snarl. "It's true! You hurt those weaker than you for the reason of revenge or anger. You'll kill them without remorse, without pity! You discust me! You're the saddest person I know!" Lina had expected Lelie to stike her down where she stood for saying such things. 

Instead came quite the opposite. Lelie began to cry. She looked like a little girl now. She was doubled over, clutching her sides in tears. "I'm so sorry mother. I'm so sorry!" she was on here hands and knees now. " I know I can never be forgiven for my actions!" Lina aproached the girl cautously. "Lelie?"

The girl faced Lina, tears still pouring from her face. Lelie moved closer to Lina, so that she stood closer. Lina went to one knee so that she could see her better. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, putting a hand to Zels' wounded arm, the one that had been hurt eailier. "When he came in here last night I could tell that the cure wasn't all he cared about. I can't stand love, I can't! You're right. I hurt people if it would make me feel better. Kill them to,"

Even though Lina hated Lelie, she despised her. She couldn't help feeling sorry for her. "Lelie," " He's always loved you, you know," she kept talking. "Then why wasn't he human before?" "You," Lina stared at her in disbelif. " The cure was to love and be loved back," Lina didn't say anything. " You only relized you loved him when you thought you had lost him. Even then you didn't admit it. You went on telling yourself that your heart belonged to another," Lina swallowed "Gourry," Lelie drew back from her. "You're not going back to him, are you," "But Zel is…" she couldn't bring herself to say it,"Lina, for the last few minutes my power has been leaving me. I am going to use the last of it to escape this tomb," Lina looked up at her "You can escape?" "By death. Now that I've relized what I've become I am returning my power and with that will die, bringing this tomb to crash in around me. You should be able to get out by then. I will so my best to give you time. But before you go…"

Lelie bent forward and gave Zel a sweet, child like kiss on the forhead. As she drew away Zel took a soft breath in. Lina was speachless. She pulled him closer to herself, holding him lovinly. "He should live, as long as you can get help soon enough," "Thank you," she said standing with Zel. "Thank you," with that she ran.

Lina could hear crumbling behind her. She quickend her pace as more of Zel's blood spread over her already crimson clothes. "Hold on," she said quietly, to herself as well as Zel. She reached the top faster than she had expected. Lelie had created a small hole in ceiling, just big enough for them to go through one at a time

"Raywing!" Lina shouted her feet leaving the ground. She rose quickly to the gap. Gently she pushed Zel through it. "Zelgadis-san!" she heard the sound of people aprouching. She flew through as well just as the last pillar fell. "Lina!" Gourry shouted running towards her and throwing his arms around her. Lina cast a sideways glance at Zel, who was being healed by Amelia. Lina hugged Gourry. Ameila loved Zel.

"There. I don't think I can do much more," said Amelia standing. "Lina I'll heal you later. I've got to rest a little. Lina nodded, then walked over to Zel. "He got his wish then," said Xelloss smiling weakly. "Huh? Whoa he's human!" Gourry commented. Lina rolled her eyes. "A bit slow on the uptake aren't we?"

Lina moved closer to Gourry and fell asleep. "Lina?" came a voice she recalled. " Auntie Aqua?" the short woman appeard before Lina. Lina raised an eyebrow. "I'm dreaming," Auntie Aqua smiled "But only because of me," Auntie moved closer. "So how did things go?" Lina smiled back in disbelief. "It was you! You're the one who sent me that dream!" Auntie nodded. "So who's bed are you sleeping in now eh?" Lina's smile faded. "Gourrys'" Auntie gave Lina an annoyed look. "But you love Zel," "I don't know," "But you told him you love him," "But," "No buts Lina," "He's got Amelia," "You're starting to sound like Sypial.He loves you," "How? "Isn't he still human Lina?" Lina bowed her head.

Lina awoke. She couldn't sleep tonight either. Getting out of bed she walked into the hall. Get over it Lina, she thought to herself. You know who you love, she leaned aginst a wall. You can't sit out here all night. You've got to go to bed. She nodded to herself and walked back down the hall

She opened the bedroom door and entered. She walked quietly to the bed. "Lina?" Zel sat up. He was shirtless, bandages on his chest and arms. "Hi Zel," said Lina standing over the bed. "Is there room for one more?" Zel blushed. "Huh!?" "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed pulling back the sheets and climbing in beside him. "I thought…Gourry," Lina layed down, resting her head a pillow. "Is that what you where awake about? I'm touched," Lina gave him a kiss on the cheek, then lied down again only to sit right back up. "That wasn't what I wanted," Lina pressed her lips aginst Zels'. She drew back quickly. "Zel, this type of kissing is a two person job," she laughed seeing his stunned face. "Lets try this again," she put her lips aginst his once more. Lina leaned forward forcing the kiss deeper. By the time Lina pulled back they where both lying on the bed. "Wow…I've never been kissed quite like that…damn you're good!' gasped Lina running a hand through Zels' hair. They layed there for a few seconds before Lina broke the silence "Ummmmmmm…one more," they kissed again. "Maybe two," Lina leaned back after their last kiss. " Awwwwww it's inevitable," she sighed kissing Zel again, but not coming back up.


End file.
